This competitive supplemental application seeks funding to add the Bois Forte Reservation to the implementation phase (last 3 years) of the Mille Lacs Family Alcohol and Drug Prevention Project (DA10049), funded 9/1/96. The additional funding will provide 60 more families (30 interventions; 30 controls) to the interventions of the parent project increasing the total project N to 300 families. This will significantly increase statistical power for testing intervention effects. In will also provide information regard generalization of the intervention process to a culturally similar but economically and geographically distance Band of Ojibwes. The proposed supplement requests funding only for the implementations phase of the project. All of the program development will take place on the Mille Lacs Reservation and will be supported by the parent grant. The proposed supplement enhances a funded research program that will culturally modify a family prevention program that has been successfully tested with rural European American populations in panel studies conducted by the Center for Family Research in Rural Mental Health, Iowa State University. The parent research builds on an important strength of American Indian culture, the centrality of the family as an organization and social control agency for society. The project will involve a pre-, post-test design and an one year follow-up study, based on a sample of 300 Ojibwe families with a target 5th-8th grade adolescent child (150 intervention families and 150 control group families). The proposed intervention will be a 7-10 session program consisting of videotape and interactional family skills presentations that will include Ojibwe parents, respected tribe elders, and elected tribal representatives in the presentations. A family contact booster session will precede the 1-year follow-up study to evaluate long-term program effects. Control group families will be offered the prevention program following the 1-year follow-up study. The research will provide much needed information about American Indian families while at the same time testing an existing family prevention program aimed at reducing a serious social problem, alcohol and drug use among American Indian youth.